narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazoku Mao
Mazoku Mao is the Demon King of demon world due to his strength and leadership skills many didn't beleive he had it in him but he defeated and killed the last king shokuko his brother. He is now trapped in a humans body due to a curse his brother placed on him before he died but he still retains all of his demon powers besides being able to go into his full form. History When Mazoku was young he always looked up to his brother because of his good natured spirit and his will to fight, but as the years went on something started to change inside of his brother twisting him and making him a completely different person. He knew he had to do something so he hid away in secret training his body and gaining new abilities as a demon as he went hoping he would be strong enough to beat his brother and bring order back to the demon world. After years of training he confronted his brother in a battle that shuck the very fabric of the demon world causing ripples into the human world to appear and caused the ground to split finally after days of fighting Mazoku stabs his brother in the heart almost instantly ending his life. Before the brother died he cursed Mazoku to inhabit a humans body until he was strong enough to rule then he died as his brothers body was sealed inside of humans until he could find a way to break free and return home to the demon world. Personality Seeing as Mazoku is a demon king he has a sense of honor and of straight forwardness that makes everyone believe that one day he will make a great leader once he returns to the demon world. When he makes a decision he nevers changes his mind or walks away from whatever it is he is doing including if it's training a fellow pupil or doing a mission he would rather leave alone, that is also one of his many problems he never knows when enough is enough or when to say no. He doesn't have many friends but the one's that he does have he treats as family showing them the same kindness that they have given to him because not many people would associate with demons but his team does which makes him very happy. Most of the time he is quiet and mostly keeps to himself but he can be seen giving a faint smile or laugh when ever he hears a good joke or is having a good time but he hides it most of the time. When in battle Mazoku is one of the most fearsome opponents you will ever see in your life because of his no mercy policy against thieves and murderers due to him seeing that all the time in the world of the demons. He goes insane when one of his friends are hurt or injured in anyway and when he gets reall angry the ghostly shadow of his demon-self hangs behind him ready to pounce on any unsuspecting humans who mess with him. Appearance In his Human form Mazoku is as normal looking as anyone could be only when he gets really mad or depressed is when people will notice his true self. He has dark black eye and medium strength black hair which is left spikey on the top and is shaved close at the bottom half but other then that he wears a black long sleeve jacket and a white wifebeater under it showing off his massive muscle build and a pair of black jeans and wblack shoes on his feet plus a red crystal necklace given to him by his mom. His demon is one of pure terror and misfourtune that only a few have seen and actually lived to tell the story about. while in his half demon form he has red eye's and veins along his face but in his final form Most of his body is composed of bones which open up in the chest area to swallow his enemies whole for nourishment or tourture, when in this form his eye's are a deep blood red and he stands well over 10 feet tall being the biggest and strongest demon in all of demon world. Abilities Mazoku has many different abilitys that make him one of the most feared demons in the world including his creation of the demon release which is a way for him to gain access to all of his demon powers even while in his human form which has helped also because of mastery of the martial art Zen Do Kai which incorparates techniques from many other styles including thai kickboxing and kendo as well. Seeing as mazoku is a demon he has no reflection or a shadow making him imune to shadow binding techniques or anything that is related to mirriors or shadow based techniques. Demon Release Mazoku's most used way of fighting due to it allowing him to use his full powers as a demon once more to bring pain and disaster to his foes. He can use the abilities that made him famous in the demon world like the cage of torture and the golden flames of severity which can burn or melt anything in it's path. Nature Manipulation Due to Mazoku being from the demon world his main chakra nature is fire which he has mastered to a degree that he cannot be burned by any fire type attack seeing as his home is made entirely of fire and the fact that his real body is nothing but bones instead of flesh. He can mix his demon powers together with his fire release to increase the power of his fire style to new heights which is one reason why so many demons fear him. Kenjutsu Mazoku use's a special blade called the soul sever also known as tamashi no danzetsu it seals the soul of who ever it kills it can also absorb part of the opponents chakra or life force to heal or recharge the user when needed in a fight. He trains night and day and countinues too till this day but so far he has only mastered a few techniques with it. Taijutsu Mazoku is a master of Zen do Kai which has helped him in many ways over the years because before he made the demon release he had no way to defend himself without his powers so he joined a school and learned zen do kai. There are many punch,kick,throw, and joint lock attacks incorporated into this style which is greatly increased by mazoku's demon strength and speed. Mazoku is so strong that a single punch could break almost any bone in a humans body while also being so fast that he leaves afterimages in his wake as he runs. The Dragon's Eye A supernatural eye technique that every other male born into the demon clan gains as he matures and grows up it allows the user to absord chakra in the air to increase his strength and skill in many forms but mostly taijutsu. While granting stronger power it also allows the user to see into the past and alittle into the future also the ability to speak to the dead. Torture Techniques and Killer Intent Before Mazoku was the king of demon world he was the jails torture master making people break in seconds after his examinations also his killer intent is so great he doesn't need genjutsu just by looking at a opponent he will see his death or the world will go black and he/she will see his true form hovering above his head ready to kill. Relationships Even though Mazoku doesn't have very many friends the ones that he does have are some of the niciest people he has ever met making his stress filled life a whole lot less annoying. Yakamura Hoshida His sensei and the first person mazoku met after being sent to the human world for the first time. After getting to the human world everyone wondered where he had come from causing some kids to pick on him which caused them to be sent to the hospital from seeing his true form. Yakamura offered him a place on his team and after that moment they hit it off seeing as yakamura was the only person willing to talk to him at the time. Kasumi The teachers so called daughter who he took in because of her being a orphange just like him at first neither of them spoke until Yakamura told her that mazoku was a nice enough guy thus causing them to become the closest of friends in no time at all. Quotes/trivia *"I will be the king of demon world!" *"Know this brother I will surpass you and return home soon enough." *"This...can't be i'm a human now!" *mazoku's favorite food is raman like naruto uzumaki *He secretly has a crush on a certain ninja not in his group *his brother was the demon king before him but mazoku thought he shouldn't be king anymore so he killed him